Nightmares Aren't Always Bad Dreams
by What'dIMiss
Summary: What happens when you have a nightmare that feels like a dream? And you share it with two others who feel the same way:confused, clueless, unaware? Thinking it may have deeper meaning, why they dreamed about each other. A take on James/Lilly/Severus love triangle. Takes place while they're in school. Rated T just in case. Cover created by me


**A/N: I'm back! Didn't expect another so soon, did ya?**

 **This is my first time writing these characters at this age. And two of them in general. I hope they're decently characterized.**

 **Enjoy! And yes, this will be multiple chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, they belong to JK.**

James tossed and turned in bed. He was having a horrific dream. Well, not really, it was actually quite pleasant, but it was horrific in that it made no sense. Not in the moment, anyway,

He opened his eyes, whipped the covers off the bed, got up, grabbed his glasses, and went to sit by the window.

"Prongs, is something the matter?" Sirius had also gotten out of his bed.

"No, Padfoot. Just a dream."

"You can tell me."

"No, I don't understand enough to explain it."

"When you're ready to spill it is then, but I'm going to ride you about it for a long time, James Potter."

James laughed. "Fine, Sirius Black. But don't expect me to answer you."

Sirius smiled and went back to bed. James continued to look out the window, thinking about his dream. His nightmare that wasn't.

He had been in a small room. There was someone with him. No, two someones.

Lilly Evans, his girlfriend. He could still see her lovely green eyes gazing kindly at him like they always did. But someone else was there too.

Their face was covered in shadow except for one black eye that shot straight into his soul like a centaur's arrow. It warmed him, it's gaze. He almost recognized it, no, he did, but he didn't believe what his mind was telling him.

Lilly and the not-so-mysterious figure each held out a hand, inviting James to take them. Lilly's hand was the obvious choice, but he felt compelled to grasp the stranger's pale hand instead. They pulled him to them and gave him a charming smile that made him melt. He could see more of their face, their raven hair.

James needed to say something, anything, but he had no words. The stranger pulled him to them and their lips met...

And then James had woken up.

He didn't understand the dream. Was it a sign? Did it mean anything? It must have. Wizard dreams always mean something.

He put hid head back on his pillow and thought about what it felt to kiss another guy...

Severus was starting to freak out. He just had a dream that could be described as nonsensical. Illogical. Impossible. He couldn't possibly feel this way about James Potter...

It had been him, James, and...Lily Evans. His childhood friend/crush whom James had stolen from him. Kissed her in front of him.

And he'd dreamed of them both, standing in a dark room. But he was facing James, standing next to Lilly, not seeing her but feeling her presence. He could only stare into James' eyes, not able to move anything.

James stared back. Did he recognize Severus too? It seemed so.

Severus held out his hand. He didn't do it willingly, but on instinct.

James reached for and grasped it, having Severus pull him in. They held each other until they both brought their lips to touch.

Then Severus woke up.

He didn't understand the dream. Was it a sign? Did it mean anything? It had to. Wizard dreams always meant something.

Lilly was confused. She sat up in bed, thinking. She'd just had the strangest dream.

It was her and James, her handsome boyfriend, in a dark room. But Severus was also there. Why, she wasn't sure. She couldn't see him, just knew he was standing next to her, perhaps by the way James was staring away. Then she held out her hand for him to take, but he instead chose Severus. Again, she wasn't sure why. She was left alone next to them, unable to move and unable to see them kiss.

Then she woke up.

She knew this was a sign. It had to be. Wizard dreams always meant something.

Could it be that she and James weren't meant for each other? No, she loved him. He loved her.

But so did Severus.

 **Review! It is appreciated.:)**


End file.
